All Lies
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Kate's world gets turned upside down when she finds out some truths about her life - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I was watching my favourite TV show, and I got an idea from one of their episodes. Please R & R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered his phone.

"_I need you down here"_ Abby mumbled.

"What's wrong??" Gibbs frowned.

"_Ah… not sure. Just come down straight away" _Abby rambled.

"On my way" Gibbs said hanging up as he got to his feet.

"What's up?" Tony asked raising his head from his computer.

"Not sure" Gibbs shrugged quicken his step. He pressed the lift button impatiently wishing it would arrive soon. The doors open and Gibbs stepped inside. He hit the button to go down to Abby's lab. Gibbs began to drum his fingers on the railing as he waiting for the lift to slow. The doors opened and Gibbs raced across the hall to the lab.

"Oh good, you're here" Abby smiled turning around.

"What is the problem?" Gibbs frowned.

"A DNA test" Abby replied chewing on her lip.

"The case is over Abs" Gibbs said turning around.

"It's not for you. I don't just work for you, a work for the _whole_ of the NCIS building!" Abby cried pulling him back.

"Ok, so what's up?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Nothing came up with the person except I got a half match" Abby frowned.

"Half match?" Gibbs asked staring at Abby.

"Yeah, like someone's child or sibling" Abby said clearing her throat.

"Alright, so who is it?" Gibbs asked glancing up at the screen and Abby typed on her keyboard. "You're kidding!" Gibbs cried staring at Kate's profile. He glanced over at Abby who was staring into space. "What's the matter?" Gibbs queried.

"We got a bigger problem" Abby frowned.

"How so?" Gibbs questioned.

"Kate told me that her father did join the Corps when he was younger. So wouldn't his profile be on the database and if it's his DNA wouldn't his profile have come up?" Abby questioned.

"Oh…" Gibbs muttered realising why Abby had called him down. "What are you going to do?" Gibbs asked looking at her.

"Me? Oh no! I'm not doing anything!!" Abby shouted.

"You can't just keep this information from her" Gibbs scolded.

"Keep what from me?" Kate asked standing at the door.

"What are you doing down here?!?" Abby squeaked.

"Seeing if we're still on for lunch" Kate replied with a smile. "Why am I on your screen?" she frowned stepping forward.

"Gibbs and I were just discussing who we think should be up for a promotion" Abby rambled.

"So why do you have my DNA as well??" Kate frowned and closer to see another set of DNA on the screen. Kate stared at it for a while before running out of the lab.

"Kate!!" Gibbs yelled chasing after her.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think… Should I continue??? :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs turned the corner but couldn't see Kate. Quickly pulling out his cell his rang Tony as he headed for the lift.

"_Yeah boss?"_ Tony answered.

"Is Kate up there?" Gibbs asked as the lift doors opened and he entered.

"_No. Why?"_ Tony asked.

"Never mind" Gibbs grumbled punching the lift button. "MCGEE" Gibbs shouted as he got out of the lift.

"Yes Boss" McGee answered.

"I want you to trace a phone for me" Gibbs said walking into the squad room.

"What's the number?" McGee asked with ready fingers on his keyboard.

"Kate's" Gibbs replied. McGee nodded and madly typed away on his keyboard.

"Problem?" Tony asked rising to his feet.

"What?" Gibbs snapped.

"Why are you tracing Kate's phone?" Tony frowned.

"Ah, everything is fine. Don't worry DiNozzo" Gibbs muttered staring at McGee.

"She must be using her phone or not answering" McGee explained looking up at Gibbs.

"I want you to try every two minutes until you find her!" Gibbs shouted grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going Boss?" Tony called out.

"For coffee!" Gibbs shouted back pushing the lift button.

**x-x-x**

After queuing in the line for fifteen minutes Gibbs placed his order and waited for his coffee. He handed over to correct change and walked outside. He quickly checked his phone in case he had a missed called from McGee. Grumbling to himself Gibbs took a sip of his coffee then flipped his phone open and dialled Kate's number. _'Come on Kate, pick up!'_ he groaned.

"Where the _HELL_ are you??" Gibbs yelled after Kate answered the call.

"_In the park"_ Kate laughed.

"Stay there, I'm coming" Gibbs ordered. Kate was about to protest but Gibbs had already ended the call. Gibbs started walking down the street. He knew which park Kate had meant, the big one just a couple of blocks away from the Navy Yard. He began to jog wanting to get there sooner. Turning the corner, Gibbs saw it just ahead. He looked both way before crossing the road. Gibbs quickly scanned among the people searching for Kate. He was just about to reach for his cell to call Kate when he saw her sitting at the end of the path on a bench. Smiling to himself he walked down and stood in front of her.

"Hi" Kate greeted getting to her feet.

"How are you?" Gibbs asked placing his free hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine" she lied moving over to the big tree and sat in the shade.

"Kate, I'm here as a friend not your boss. You can talk to me or cry on my shoulder if you want" Gibbs smiled faintly waiting for a response.

"Yeah, thanks" Kate smiled grabbing Gibbs' hand and took a sip of his coffee. She sat back coughing. "It's a bit strong" Kate croaked.

"Why didn't you answer our calls?" Gibbs frowned pushing her fringe out of her eyes.

"I was talking to Mu, ah, Anne" Kate muttered.

"I'm so sorry" Gibbs whispered.

"It's fine" Kate waved.

"Let it out" Gibbs smiled.

"Let what out?" Kate frowned.

"You just found out your parents aren't your parents. You gotta let it out" Gibbs replied.

"They all lied to me! I hate them all!!" Kate hissed.

"I'm sure not all of them were lying. Did your brother know?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh god…" Kate gasped.

"What?! What's wrong??" Gibbs frowned staring at her.

"Then not my brothers… I'm an only child" Kate muttered.

"Do you hate me?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Huh?" Kate frowned.

"You said you hated everyone, does that include me?" Gibbs questioned.

"Of course not!" Kate laughed.

"And what about Abby?" Gibbs asked trying to cheer Kate up.

"I could never be mad at Abby" Kate smiled faintly.

"What's wrong now?" Gibbs sighed seeing Kate burst into tears.

"I'm never going to know my parents" she sobbed.

"Yes you will" Gibbs said.

"No I won't. They are both dead" Kate said glancing over at him.

"Oh…" Gibbs paused.

"It was ten years ago. Back then they were just my Aunt and Uncle. My Uncle, well father, died from alcohol and his wife just couldn't handle it. A couple of years later she just gave up and died" Kate shrugged. "I didn't understand at the time but now I guess I know why they left me everything in the will" Kate sighed.

"Everything will be alright" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"How so???" Kate cried jumping to her feet. "My whole family has been lying to me my _entire_ life! I'm never going to be able to see my real parents again, never let them be grandparents, let them see me get married…" Kate stopped as emotions over took.

"Yes they will!" Gibbs said getting to his feet. He took Kate's hands in his and stared at her. "They are watching even now. Your parents will see everything, all your triumphs in life; fall in love, get married have kids, watch your kids grow up and have kids of their own" Gibbs explained smiling. Kate stared at him then threw herself at Gibbs. She hugged him tightly then took a step back. Kate lowered her head and pressed her lips against Gibbs'.

"I'm sorry" Kate muttered suddenly stumbling back.

"It's fine" Gibbs smiled chasing after her. "If you need to talk, just call me" Gibbs said getting a card from his jacket.

"I know your number, it's in my phone" Kate giggled.

"Oh yeah" Gibbs muttered blushing.

"I think your coffee gone cold" Kate said staring down at the cup on the ground.

"Probably" Gibbs agreed bending over and picked it up. "Come on, coffee's on me" he said wiping away her tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kate unlocked her door and entered her apartment. She placed the empty coffee cup down on the bench and moved across to the couch. Kate heard someone knocking on her door. "It's open" Kate shouted. The door opened and Kate looked over the couch at Abby walking towards the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" she frowned.

"I came to check on you" Abby smiled opening the fridge door and search around.

"I'm fine" Kate smiled faintly.

"No you're not" Abby laughed standing up and unscrewed the cap from the bottle. Abby looked over at Kate who was miles away. "Boy trouble?" Abby asked sinking down onto the couch with a beer in her hand.

"More like Gibbs trouble" Kate laughed.

"If he's started slapping you like DiNozzo" Abby stopped to take another sip. "Don't worry, I got your back" Abby smiled.

"Abby" Kate giggled lightly pushing her back. "It isn't anything he has started doing, he's just..." Kate paused. "Well being himself" Kate shrugged.

"Oh my god!" Abby cried placing the beer bottle down on the coffee table and sat on the couch facing Kate.

"What?" Kate shrugged.

"You like him" Abby grinned.

"Do not!" Kate argued.

"You so do!" Abby cried.

"Can we talk about something else" Kate said turning on the TV.

"You think he's gorgeous…You want to kiss him…You want to hug him…You want to love him…You want to smooch him…You want to hug him…" Abby sang.

"Abby!" Kate yelled.

"Do you like what I did?" Abby asked.

"Yes, and I _love that movie_" Kate smiled.

"Come on, you can tell me" Abby whined.

"I thought you came here to cheer me up not interrogate me whether or not I like my boss!" Kate scolded.

"So you do like him" Abby smiled.

"Would you just drop it!" Kate yelled jumping to her feet and moved across to the kitchen bench.

"Ok, let's talk about how your parents aren't your parents" Abby said getting to her feet. Kate glanced over her shoulder then back at the empty coffee cup. Kate quickly grabbed her bag and coat and headed for the door. "Where are ya going?" Abby called by Kate didn't stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs put the tool down hearing someone hammering on his front door. Frowning, Gibbs quickly ran up the stairs and made his way to the door. He swung it open and stared in surprise to see Kate standing before him.

"Can I come in?" she mumbled.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded stepping aside. "Is something wrong?" Gibbs asked closing the door and turned around to face her.

"You mean apart from the parent issue" she chuckled.

"Yeah, apart from that" Gibbs smiled.

"I shouldn't be here" Kate muttered reaching for the door. Gibbs frowned and stood in front of the door preventing Kate from leaving. "Can you please move" Kate said trying to push him away.

"Kate…" he paused placing his hand on her face and stroked her cheek. Gibbs stared down at Kate's lips; he moved his head closer and pressed his lips against hers.

"Gibbs" Kate whispered staring up into his eyes.

"What?" he frowned.

"Can I stay here for a while?" Kate asked.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded.

"You aren't the least interested in why I asked?" Kate said raising an eyebrow.

"I can see it's a private matter. If you want to talk about I'll listen, if not that's fine" Gibbs smiled pushing the hair from her face.

"I love you" Kate whispered quietly.

"What did you say?" Gibbs gasped.

"I love you" Kate repeated looking up at him.

"How did all of this come about?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well I've known for a while that I like you but when you bought me coffee, I knew I loved you" Kate smiled. "What's with the frown?" Kate asked.

"I'm just a little confused at why you're here" Gibbs replied.

"I wanted to let you know" Kate shrugged as Gibbs glared at her. "Fine, it's more than that" Kate sighed.

"Well…" Gibbs encouraged.

"I just don't want to be home" Kate said looking away.

"Why? What happened?" Gibbs asked lifting her head up.

"Abby's there" Kate mumbled. "Don't look at me like that Gibbs!" Kate hissed moving to the couch.

"Kate" Gibbs called softly. He frowned hearing his phone ring. "What DiNozzo?" he growled. "Alright, I'll be there soon" Gibbs sighed. "Come on, we got a case" Gibbs said holding out his hand for Kate. They were at the door when Kate pulled Gibbs back.

"About work…" she paused.

"I can keep a secret" Gibbs smiled. Kate stared at him then burst out laughing. "Hey! I have a reputation to uphold. I can't go pounding my rules into you and then just disobey them!" Gibbs cried. Kate's face spilt into a big grin and she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah" Kate said answering her phone. "OK Tony" Kate said hanging up and quickly ran to catch up with Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Morning" Kate yawned.

"Hello beautiful" Gibbs replied with a smile. Kate sat up letting he blanket fall down.

"How did we end up here?" Kate asked rubbing her eyes.

"Don't you remember?" Gibbs frowned.

"I do, it's just a little fuzzy" Kate smiled faintly.

"Well, we had dinner then you got a little flirty when I was trying to do the dishes. Kissing in the kitchen and we shuffled over to the couch which resulted in doing it. You ended up falling asleep on the couch which I then carried you down here as I wanted to work on my boat but you looked way to cute sleeping so I decided to join you" Gibbs explained. Kate looked up at Gibbs as he spoke then she leaned up to kiss him.

"Boss…" they heard Tony calling and footsteps approaching the basement.

"What do we do?" Kate hissed as her heart began to race.

"Ah…" Gibbs paused searching for somewhere to hid Kate in his basement.

"The Director called me as you were unreachable" Tony explained at the top of the stairs.

"Case?" Gibbs asked.

"No, he said that there is some meeting that he wants the team to be present for" Tony shrugged. "I've tried calling Kate but she isn't…" Tony stopped noticing Kate lying next to Gibbs for the first time. There was silence as all three looking at each other. Tony turned his back on them and began to walk out of Gibbs' house.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs shouted crawling out from under his boat and ran up the stairs. "Hey… DINOZZO!" he yelled as Tony was reaching for the door handle.

"Boss?" Tony replied waiting for Gibbs to say something. For the first time in his life, Gibbs was speechless. He wanted to tell Tony not to spread the news of his relationship with Kate around the office, he wanted to say that he cared for her so much and he would die if anything happened to her. Tony stood silently waiting for Gibbs to say something but he never did. "All that time you forced your rules on us and now it's all just bullshit!" Tony cried.

"What?" Gibbs gasped.

"Rule twelve Boss, remember? Never date a co-worker! Exactly what you're doing!" Tony shouted.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs growled as Tony started to walked away and out to his car. "Damn it!" Gibbs cursed slamming the door shut and returned back to the basement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ok, we're here. What is the big problem?" Gibbs asked walking into the squad room with Kate close by.

"The Director is waiting for us in MTAC" Tony answered.

"MTAC?" McGee frowned.

"Yeah, he said it was the most secure room in the building" Tony shrugged heading for the stairs.

"Abs, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked. Abby avoided his gaze and rubbed her wrist.

"Abby?" Kate called moving to her side. Abby looked up and suddenly ran out of the bullpen. "Abby!" Kate called chasing after her. "What's wrong?" she frowned pulling her back.

"I, ah, I saw you…" Abby paused.

"Saw me doing what?" Kate frowned confused.

"I saw you at Gibbs' house" Abby replied quietly looking over Kate's shoulder.

"And what were you doing at Gibbs' house? Why didn't you come in?" Kate frowned.

"Because you were kissing him!" Abby shouted.

"I'm not stepping on any toes, am I?" Kate questioned.

"God no!" Abby cried.

"Then why are you so upset?" Kate frowned even more confused. Gibbs walked up behind Kate and stood by her side.

"What's going on?" he asked looking from Kate to Abby.

"Abby, answer me!" Kate demanded.

"Because I needed Gibbs help" Abby sighed.

"Why didn't you just come in?" Gibbs shrugged.

"I couldn't" Abby muttered.

"Why not?" Gibbs frowned.

"No offense, I love ya but it's really weird seeing you kissing my best friend!" Abby cried turning on her heel and walked away.

"Why don't we go upstairs and find out what the hell is going on?" Gibbs suggested staring at Kate.

"Good idea" Kate argued nodding her head. Kate suddenly remembered Abby rubbing her wrist and Kate noticed they looked red. Kate stood still causing Gibbs to stumble on his feet as he held onto her hand.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs frowned turning around.

"Her wrists" Kate mumbled.

"Whose wrists?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby's" Kate muttered running up the stairs and burst through MTAC doors. Kate walked down to where Abby was standing near Tony. She grabbed Abby's wrist and looked up at her friend. "Abby, what's this?" Kate asked lightly tracing the red marks on her wrists. Abby opened her mouth to reply but shut it seeing Gibbs enter. "Damn it Abby, answer me!" Kate demanded.

"Abs?" Gibbs called softly walking towards her.

"I…" Abby stopped.

"It's alright Abby, you're safe here" The Director said moving towards them. Abby looked around the room at all the worried faces of her friends and gave out a small sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Abby?" Tony called softly.

"I…" Abby paused staring down at the ground.

"Abs?" McGee murmured moving forward and wrapped his arm around her.

"I was kidnapped" Abby replied quietly.

"You were what?" Gibbs cried.

"I don't know who it was or what they wanted. They just kept asking a lot of questions. I'm not even sure if it was in English" Abby said still staring at the floor.

"There is no need to worry. We shall provide you with a body guard" The Director reassured her.

"I don't need a body guard following me around all day" Abby argued.

"Dibs first shift!" Tony called.

"Guys, I'm fine really" Abby said forcing a smile.

"Nonsense, you're our Abby!" Tony frowned. Gibbs watched as they all huddled around Abby and left the room. Gibbs stayed back and moved across to The Director.

"Is there something you wish to say Agent Gibbs?" he asked noticing Gibbs next to him.

"What are we going to do about these kidnappers?" he asked turning his head.

"What do you mean by that?" The Director frowned.

"Abby was kidnapped! I can't just sit around and wait for it to happen again. Surely you must agree that anything and everything must be done to catch them!" Gibbs demanded.

"Listen we've got three cold cases, ten murders and five rapes. We aren't made of money Agent Gibbs. I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do" The Director shrugged. Gibbs stared at him in shock then left the room in a huff.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked when Gibbs reached his desk.

"Coffee" he grumbled walking towards the lift. Down in the entrance he saw a guy arguing with Henry the security guard. "What's the problem?" Gibbs asked walking towards them.

"he claims to know Abby Sciuto" Henry replied.

"I'll handle this" Gibbs said and took the man by the elbow and dragged him over to the corner. "Who are you and what do you want?" Gibbs questioned.

"I need to see Abby" he replied.

"What's your name?" Gibbs demanded pulling out his phone.

"Alex Kavangh" he answered. Gibbs nodded as he quickly dialled a number.

"_Yeah Boss?"_ tony answered.

"Can you ask Abby if she knows a Alex Kavangh?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby says it's her brother" Tony said.

"Right, well send McGee down to collect him" Gibbs ordered. "Sorry about that, we got to be careful who sees Abby. Someone should be down soon" Gibbs said and headed for the exit.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex called after Gibbs but he did not stop.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: **Sorry for not posting the next chapter sooner, I didn't have any idea what was going on. Now that I do, hopefully chapters can be posted a little quicker. Though I'm not making any promises how quickly… How fun would it be to have the NCIS as your personal body guard!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Alex!" Abby cried seeing her younger brother emerge from the lift with McGee. "What are you doing here?" she asked after rushing over to hug him.

"Well I've never seen where you work and given I'm on holidays, I thought I'd just drop by" he shrugged.

"Come on, labs this way" Abby smiled heading back to the lift.

"Abby! Wait up!" Tony cried racing over. Kate stared at Gibbs empty desk then quickly raced to catch the lift.

"HOLD IT!" she yelled as she saw the doors closing. "Thanks" Kate gasped as the doors reopened.

"Where are _you_ going?" Tony demanded.

"Out" Kate teased sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever" Tony shrugged as the doors opened and across the hall was Abby's lab.

"Well this is us" Abby said getting out followed by Alex and Tony. The lift hurtled upwards towards the ground level. As the doors were opening Kate squeezed by and walked to the exit. Looking around Kate searched for Gibbs on the street. _'He shouldn't be too far ahead, he only left a couple of minutes ago'_ Kate told herself and quickly started in the direction of his favourite coffee shop.

"Kate…what are you doing here?" Gibbs frowned coming out of the shop, coffee in hand.

"I wanted to know what was up" Kate answered a little out of breath.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs frowned sipping his coffee.

"After MTAC you raced out of there like a house on fire" Kate said staring at him.

"I had a word with The Director" Gibbs whispered.

"About…" Kate asked confused.

"Abby's kidnappers" Gibbs answered.

"And what did he say?" Kate asked holding her breath for his answer.

"They simply do not have the funds for such a pointless excuse for a case" Gibbs frowned.

"Pointless excuse!" Kate repeated. "Abby was kidnapped!" Kate shouted.

"I know" Gibbs soothed wrapping his arm around her. "Come on, let's go back to the office" Gibbs said taking Kate's hand. Kate nodded in agreement.

**x-x-x**

Once they arrived back at the office and at the squad room and found it empty except for McGee typing away at his desk.

"Is Abby still down in her lab?" Kate asked.

"I assume so, they haven't returned back here" McGee replied looking up. Kate nodded her head and glanced across at Gibbs.

"Let's go" Gibbs smiled faintly. Gibbs took Kate's hand once again as they walked to the lift and down to Abby's lab. "Sounds like a party" he joked as the lift doors opened and they walked across the hall into the lab.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed with delight.

"Good to see you Abs" Gibbs gasped as Abby hugged him tightly.

"Ah-hem!" Kate coughed. Abby loosely let go of Gibbs and turned towards Kate. "Hey!" she smiled and wrapped her arms around Kate's shoulders.

"How are you doing?" Gibbs asked pulling Abby aside.

"Ok, but a lot better now I have all my friends here" Abby said forcing a smile.

"What about McGeek?" Tony called from behind them. Abby glared a him but kept her mouth shut.

"Your secret safe with me" Kate mouthed.

"What secret?" Gibbs demanded frowning.

"Its better to ask forgiveness than permission" Abby grinned cheekily and moved back to her computer.

"Abby, wait…" Gibbs said pulling her back. "We need to talk but not here" IGIbbs whispered.

"Why not tonight when it's our shift?" Kate suggested listening in on the conversation.

"Tonight then" Abby nodded. "Kate, I want you to meet my younger brother" Abby said grabbing Kate's wrist and poullled her to the back of the lab. "Alex, this is Kate. Kate, Alex" Abby said introducing each other.

"Nice to meet you, Abby has told me so much about you" Alex msiled faintly.

"All good I hope" Kate growled glaring at Abby.

"Who wants some food?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"I thought you weren't supposed to have food in here?" Tony frowned.

"My lab, my rules" Abby shrugged. Gibbs chuckled to himself and joined them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

That afternoon Gibbs waited for Abby by the lift. He guided Abby to his car were Kate was waiting in the passenger side.

"Are we all ready?" Gibbs asked getting into the car and started the engine.

"Yep" Kate and Abby both replied at the same time.

"Alright" Gibbs nodded and left the car park. Half an hour later, Gibbs parked the car on the driveway and got out. "Is there anything you need?" Gibbs asked standing at the front door.

"No, I'm right" Abby smiled walking beside Kate to the door. "Though, I could do with some dinner soon" Abby said rubbing her stomach.

"There isn't much in the house so I guess we can have take out" Gibbs shrugged hanging his coat up. Kate shook her head and placed her bag down.

"Where is the bathroom please, I would like to go" Abby asked looking across at Gibbs.

"Abby" Gibbs chuckled. "You've been here before" he frowned.

"I know, it's just polite" she shrugged and turned around. Abby climbed the stairs and was about to turn the door handle when she felt her phone ringing. "Hello" she answered.

"_Where are you!"_ McGee said.

"With Gibbs, it's his shift" Abby replied.

"_Right well you could've at least told me!"_ McGee growled.

"I guessed but he didn't want me blabbing it out in case it got compromised" Abby shrugged.

"_Alright well I'll be over in a bit"_ McGee said hanging up the phone.

"Tim…" Abby began but was too late. "Well I guess Gibbs won't mind" Abby thought to herself.

**x-x-x**

Downstairs Gibbs walked towards Kate.

"So what were you thinking of getting for dinner?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, pizza maybe" Kate shrugged wrapping her arms around Gibbs' waist. "I'll go order it now and pick it up. That way it gives you a chance to talk to Abby" Kate smiled and moved over to the phone.

"I don't know, I might wait till you are here. It's probably best that you're here in case that Abby needs to support or something" Gibbs said.

"Good point" Kate nodded picking up the phone and dialled the number.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Abby asked walking down the stairs.

"Pizza!" Gibbs grinned.

"How long until dinner is ready?" Abby asked seeing Kate enter the room.

"About an hour, they said they are quite busy but I'll leave soon and just wait there" Kate said.

"Ok. So what are we going to do till then?" Abby asked looking from Kate to Gibbs. "Oh and Tim is coming over" Abby added. "That is alright, isn't it?" she questioned.

"Sure" Kate nodded glaring at Gibbs.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded. "Well if dinner won't be ready for a while, why don't we talk now?" Gibbs suggested.

"Yeah, sure" Abby agreed moving to the arm chair.

"Kate" Gibbs called and she came to sit next to him.

"I need to know everything that happened" Gibbs asked.

"Everything?" Abby gasped.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded.

"Ok…" Abby sighed. "Well… They blindfolded me and…" Abby began.

"They? Who?" Gibbs frowned.

"Geez Gibbs, I don't know! I was blindfolded!" Abby cried.

"It's ok" Kate said moving over to Abby's side and glared over her shoulder at Gibbs.

"Continue" Gibbs pleaded.

"They pushed me into what I assumed was a car and drove off somewhere. The car stopped an hour later and I got tied up in a car. They kept shouting at me, asking questions I think but I couldn't understand them. They sometimes used English words but rarely" Abby shrugged.

"So how did you escape?" Kate frowned as Abby rubbed her wrists again.

"They gave up after a while, plus they aren't very good at tying knots. I managed to get my hands free hence the redness and I made a run for it" Abby replied.

"You said that they sometimes spoke English. Did you recognise an accent?" Gibbs questioned.

"I'm not sure Gibbs" Abby frowned chewing on her lip.

"I need you to think back" Gibbs said staring at her.

"I can't Gibbs! I just… can't" Abby sobbed.

"It's fine. If it comes back then you can tell us" Kate smiled faintly wrapping herself around Abby.

"Shouldn't you be writing this all down?" Abby asked lifting her head.

"Well…" Gibbs paused.

"Unless you're not going to investigate?" Abby muttered.

"I talked with the Director and he said that there isn't enough to start a case" Gibbs whispered.

"What? I was _KIDNAPPED_!" Abby shouted.

"I know Abs" Gibbs soothed.

"I don't think you Gibbs" Abby snapped and got to her feet.

"Abby!" Gibbs called as she moved to the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"I'll go. You get dinner yeah?" Kate ordered staring at Gibbs.

"Ok" Gibbs sighed grabbing the car keys. He walked Kate to the door and kissed her cheek.

"Kate?" McGee said getting out of his car. "What's going on?" he frowned.

"I'm not quite sure" Kate frowned quickly looking around searching for which way Abby went. "Come on" Kate mumbled seeing Abby turn the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Abby!" Kate called quickly catching up to her. Kate grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Abby smiled faintly seeing McGee walked up behind Kate.

"Hey Tim" Abby whispered.

"Are you ok?" he asked moving to stand in front of her.

"No, not really" Abby replied. McGee frowned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, let's go back inside?" he suggested.

"Ok" Abby nodded and looked around. "Where's Gibbs?" she asked.

"He went to pick up dinner" Kate replied walking beside Abby.

"Oh…" Abby muttered. A few minutes later they arrived back at the house and Kate opened the door.

"McGee?" Kate frowned noticing him still standing on the porch outside.

"It's Gibbs house" McGee mumbled.

"And…" Abby frowned.

"The boss' house" McGee stated. A car pulled up on the driveway and Gibbs got out. He locked the car and walked to the door carrying the pizza boxes.

"What are you all doing standing around? Let's go inside and eat!" Gibbs grumbled.

"I thought you said it would take an hour?" Abby asked as they all moved to the kitchen bench.

"That's what the person said on the phone" Kate shrugged.

"Well when I got there, the pizzas where ready" Gibbs shrugged putting them down and grabbed some plates.

"What now?" Kate asked grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Ooooh, can we make this a double date night?" Abby suggested..

"Abby!" Gibbs growled.

"Please, please please!" she begged jumping up and down. Gibbs glared at her to stop but she kept on bouncing.

"Why not" Kate shrugged "Could be fun" she added.

"Oh alright" Gibbs sighed grabbing some dinner. "What do couples do on double dates?" Gibbs asked biting into the slice.

"Ah… movies, bowling, clubbing" Abby rambling.

"Let's start with a movie" Kate recommended covering her mouth to prevent from bursting out with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Abby demanded staring at Kate.

"Can you image Gibbs and a club?" Kate roared. As Abby and Kate laughed hysterically, McGee and Gibbs just stared at each other.

"Only problem with a movie is I don't own any" Gibbs said breaking up Kate and Abby's laughter.

"McGee!" Abby cried turning towards him.

"What?" he frowned.

"Don't you have movies on your hard drive?" Abby asked.

"At home I do" McGee corrected.

"I'll be back" Kate said walking up the stairs.

"So McGee, how long have you been seeing Abby?" Gibbs asked watching Kate disappear.

"Three weeks boss…ah…Gibbs" McGee replied. Gibbs nodded and beckoned McGee closer.

"Ah Gibbs, you're not giving hurt her I hurt you speech?" Abby whined. Gibbs turned around and glared at her. "Eating dinner" Abby muttered grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Abby is right though. You hurt her and you'll have to answer to me" Gibbs growled.

"Yes boss, no boss. I would_ never_ hurt Abby" McGee stuttered staring at Gibbs.

"What's going on?" Kate asked from the stairs.

"Gibbs is embarrassing me once again" Abby sighed from the table.

"Huh?" Kate frowned moving closer and hide her hands behind her back.

"Every time I introduce Gibbs to a boyfriend he goes and scares them away" Abby shrugs.

"He just wants to protect you" Kate smiled.

"What's behind your back?" Gibbs asked trying to peer around Kate.

"Oh…" Kate paused looking up at Gibbs. "Happy two month anniversary" Kate muttered handing over the present. Gibbs smiled faintly as he took it from Kate and unwrapped it. "Do you get it?" Kate asked watching Gibbs stare down at the DVD in his hands.

"Yes" Gibbs smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"What movie?" Abby asked getting to her feet.

"Air Force One" McGee said reading the title on the case. "I don't get it" he frowned.

"They meet on Air Force One" Abby explained. "That's a brilliant present Kate" she grinned.

"Thanks. Well we got our movie" Kate said snatching it from Gibbs' hand and moved across to put it into the DVD player.

"Hang on…" McGee said following Kate into the room. "If Gibbs doesn't have any DVD's then how come he has a DVD player?" he questioned.

"I made sure Gibbs bought one if I was to spend time here" Kate said getting up and moved to the couch.

"I'd watch her Gibbs; next she'd have you redecorating the house!" Abby teased and moved to go sit next to McGee. Gibbs looked over at Kate.

"I will not!" she cried.

"Sweet" Gibbs smiled sitting down.

"I like everything the way it is" Kate smiled faintly and leaned up to kiss his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Morning gorgeous" Kate whispered seeing Gibbs wake up.

"Morning already?" he groaned rolling over to look at the clock.

"Yep" Kate nodded sitting up.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked suddenly turning back to Kate.

"You don't remember?" Kate frowned watching Gibbs who didn't reply. "You kept falling asleep during the movie so I sent you to bed. We watched the rest of the movie and I said McGee could stay the night if he wanted, not sure if he did. I put Abby in the spare room" Kate explained. Gibbs nodded his head and kicked the sheets off. "Where are you going!" Kate cried.

"Downstairs" Gibbs said standing at the door.

"Dressed like that!" Kate hissed.

"Why, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked glancing down at his blue boxers.

"We've got guests!" Kate gasped.

"It's only Abby" Gibbs shrugged.

"And possibly McGee" Kate added pointing her finger at him.

"It'll be fine" Gibbs said heading out of the room and down the stairs. He peeked around the wall and continued to the kitchen. Gibbs swung the fridge door open and grabbed the orange juice container.

"Kate?" McGee from the hall way, Gibbs slowly lifted his head above the door.

"Wrong McGee…" Gibbs said turning a shade of pink. McGee stared at Gibbs' face for a while before covering his eyes with his fingers.

"What's going on?" Abby asked walking behind McGee. Gibbs stared at Abby before dashing out from behind the fridge and raced up the stairs taking them two at a time.

"Oh my god!" Abby roared with laughter.

"Don't you _dare_ say anything!" Gibbs growled seeing Kate's face.

"I was going to take Abby home so she could get dressed for work" McGee called from downstairs.

"Alright" Kate replied staring at Gibbs.

**x-x-x**

"Abby in?" Gibbs asked as they arrived at work.

"I am indeed" Abby grinned walking into the squad room. Gibbs avoided her gaze and moved to his desk. He dumped his jacket and sat down.

"What's with the awkward silence?" Tony asked looking around the room.

"Nothing!" McGee cried quickly.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" Kate asked pulling Abby aside.

"I don't feel like coffee" Abby muttered. "But I am hungry" Abby added staring at Kate's face.

"Well can I get you something to eat and have a chat?" Kate asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kate" Gibbs said overhearing their conversation.

"Gibbs…" Kate paused to open her jacket to show her gun in its holster.

"You used to protect the President, I know" Gibbs said seeing Kate open her mouth to speak. "Go" he sighed. Kate grabbed her bag and walked to the lift with Abby. They walked out onto the footpath and down the road to a little café.

"Kate" Abby hissed pulling her back.

"What?" Kate shrugged turning around.

"That's them" Abby mumbled nodding ahead.

"Where?" Kate asked placing her hand on her weapon.

"You can't" Abby whispered. Kate looked around and dragged Abby down the alley; she turned the corner and shoved Abby into the corner of the two walls. Kate placed her hands flat against the wall and cover Abby with her body. Abby looked up hearing footsteps and people talking. "Kate…" Abby paused as her heart beat sky rocketed. Kate looked over her shoulder at the shadows drawing closer. Abby turned Kate's head back with her hands and pressed her lips against Kate's. Abby didn't stop kissing Kate till she heard the voices and footsteps retreat. "Sorry…" Abby mumbled as Kate back away. "It was the only way to…" Abby stopped.

"What is it?" Kate frowned.

"I think I know who they are" Abby whispered. Kate nodded her head and drew her weapon. She slowly inched closer to the corner and peered around.

"They've gone" Kate whispered waving to Abby.

"Or waiting to ambush us" Abby thought.

"Abby…" Kate laughed waving her gun in her hand. "Come on while it's clear" Kate said as they made a mad dash back to NCIS.

"I thought you were going out?" McGee frowning watching Kate and Abby get out of the lift and walk towards the bullpen.

"We've had a breakthrough, I think" Kate said placing her bag and coat down.

"Oh?" Gibbs said rising to his feet.

"I think I know who they are" Abby muttered.

"That's great!" Tony smiled.

"I'm pretty sure it's Black Revenge Gang" Abby whispered.

"Oh…" Gibbs said sitting back down.

"Black Revenge Gang?" Kate and McGee asked at the same time.


	12. Black Revenge Gang

**Chapter 12**

"Is someone going to tell me who Black Revenge Gang are?" Kate demanded looking around the bullpen.

"Before your time" Tony replied glancing over at Gibbs.

"Go ahead" he waved.

"It was probably a week after I joined murders began or young Navy personnel didn't matter about age or gender. Though there was always a blank business card with 'Black Revenge Gang' written on it. We couldn't prove anything till weeks later, which drove Gibbs nuts as you can imagine and we learnt these murders were for drugs. Months later we finally found the gang leader and arrested his ass!" Tony explained.

"Parole?" Kate suggested.

"Nope. Died last year in jail" Gibbs said looking over at Kate.

"Well, whoever it is… you're safe Abs" McGee smiled.

"Are you sure it's them?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"Yes! Even though it wasn't a mansion it had the same set up" Abby replied.

"Hmmm" Gibbs muttered and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked as Gibbs left the room.

"To talk to the Director" he replied heading for the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Kate…" Abby called looking over at her friend. "Can I have a word?" she asked as her heart rate sky rocketed.

"Sure" Kate said following Abby behind the stairs.

"About before…" Abby paused. "Me kissing you" Abby whispered. "It was only because they were coming. I would have never done it if we weren't in that situation. I love McGee" Abby laughed lightly.

"Does he know that?" Kate asked smiling.

"No, I haven't had the right moment to tell him" Abby frowned. ""So you're not mad about what happened?" Abby asked.

"No. I understand given the circumstance" Kate smiled.

"You wouldn't have done that though" Abby frowned.

"Probably not no" Kate said shaking her hand. "It's in the past and we can't change that. Let us move on and forget about it" Kate smiled reassuring Abby.

"It won't happen again!" Abby promised.

"I know!" Kate laughed.

"What won't happen again?" Gibbs asked walking down the stairs. They both looked up as he stared down at them.

"Going outside when it is clearly dangerous for Abby and she should stay under protection at all times!" Kate said winking at Abby.

"Yeah" Abby agreed nodding.

"What did the Director say?" Kate asked moving to Gibbs' side.

"He's going to open up an investigation" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"That's great! When do we start?" Kate asked.

"We don't. He said that I'm _too_ involved and he's getting another team to take the case" Gibbs explained.

"It's fine. I practically know everyone here" Abby shrugged. "Maybe we could hang out again tonight? That was fun" Abby said changing the subject.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded.

**x-x-x**

"Where is Abby? I'm starving!" Kate grumbled glancing down at her watch.

"I'm sure she will be here soon" Gibbs said smiling over at her.

"But she said that they were going straight to pick up dinner when we left and that was an _hour_ ago!" Kate cried.

"Sorry I'm late Agent Jason wanted a chat" Abby said bursting through the door quickly followed by McGee.

"Thank god! I thought I'd have to eat Gibbs' pantry" Kate smiled taking the bag from McGee and equally divided them among four plates.

"What's wrong with my pantry cupboard?" Gibbs demanded.

"That's the point sweetie, there isn't in there!" Kate said patting his arm. Kate brought the plates over o the table as Gibbs grabbed some cutlery and brought the last two plates across. They all sat down and began eating quietly. Once they had all finished, McGee stood up to clear the plates.

"I can do that McGee" Gibbs said rising to his feet.

"It's fine" McGee said waving his hand. Gibbs nodded his head and rose to stand.

"Kate" he called looking over at her. Kate stood up and moved to his side. "I love you so much. I hate being apart from you so…" Gibbs paused as he took her hands in his. "Move in with me?" he asked.

"Go on, say yes!" Abby cheered from the table. Kate turned around and glared at her.

"Well…" Gibbs muttered waiting for her answer.

"Yes…" Abby muttered trying to imitate Kate's voice.

"No" Kate said staring down at the floor.

"What?" Abby cried jumping to her feet. Kate stared from Abby to Gibbs and quickly grabbed her stuff and left. Gibbs watched in shock as she left the room.

"Kate!" Gibbs yelled rushing after her. "What do you mean no!" he growled.

"I…I just can't be here not when you feel so uncomfortable in your _own_ home!" Kate explained turning around to face him.

"I do not!" Gibbs argued.

"Yes you do! I've seen the way you sulk about here, especially when I'm here!" Kate shouted and swung open the door.

"Gibbs" Abby muttered standing behind him. He turned his head and quickly left the house as well.

"What just happened?" McGee asked walking up to Abby.

"Not sure" she frowned.

"Well everything will be alright" McGee smiled putting his arm around Abby.

"Hey Tim" Abby called.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I love you" she said looking over at him. McGee's face lit up and he kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hi guys" Gibbs muttered sitting down on the grass. "Sorry I haven't visited for a while, I've been busy with work and I know that is not a very good excuse so I'll make an effort to come more often" Gibbs apologised tugging on a blade of grass. He took a deep breath and looked up Shannon and Kelly's headstone. "I know you would've wanted me to move on with my life. I've meet this amazing woman, Kate is her name. She's a lot like you darling" Gibbs paused. "Maybe that's what I'm afraid of… If I get into a serious relationship I'd be scared that what happened to you guys would happen to her" Gibbs thought.

"Gibbs" he heard Shannon call. Gibbs jumped to his feet and looked around.

"Oh, it's you" he sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint" Kate muttered. "I'll leave you alone then" Kate said turning around and began to walk away.

"No…" Gibbs cried quickly grabbing her wrist and pulled her back. "Stay" Gibbs whispered.

"You have a daughter?" Kate asked quietly.

"Had" Gibbs corrected.

"What happened?" Kate asked looking at Gibbs.

"They were murdered while I was on tour" Gibbs said looking down at the headstones.

"Gibbs, I'm so sorry" Kate whispered wrapping her arm around his. Gibbs smiled faintly as he stared down at the ground.

"_Daddy's home!" Kelly cried running outside and down the footpath. Shannon got to her feet and stood at the door. _

"_Have you been helping out around the house like I asked?" Gibbs questioned as he lifted his daughter into his arms._

"_I did! I even made cookies!" Kelly grinned._

"_Kelly has been telling me she made cookies" Gibbs smiled as they approached the porch._

"_Just the mixing" Shannon said kissing Gibbs' cheek._

"_Yes but without that you wouldn't have any batter to make the cookies!" Kelly stated._

"_You're pretty smart for a six year old!" Gibbs grinned as they entered the house. He put Kelly down and dumped his bag on the floor. _

"_How long are you home for?" Shannon asked as Kelly ran off._

"_Three months" Gibbs replied smiling faintly._

"_Three months?" Shannon cried. "Gibbs, you were gone for six!" she yelled._

"_There isn't anything I can do! I've got an oath you know" Gibbs grumbled._

"_What about your family? You took an oath when I married you!" Shannon shrieked. _

"_Can we not do this now!" Gibbs hissed._

"_Cookie?" Kelly asked holding up the plate._

"_Thanks sweetie" Gibbs smiled grabbing one from the plate. _

"Gibbs?" Kate called. He looked up and smiled. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Just the last time I saw them" he shrugged.

"Come on, let's go home" Kate smiled.

"So you changed your mind?" Gibbs questioned tugging her back.

"I love you Gibbs, I really do and I want to be with you forever. Now that I know the truth why you act weird in your house, I can help you. I'm not saying that you have to forget and completely wipe them out but I'm moving in and there is going to be a few changes" Kate explained.

"Changes?" Gibbs frowned.

"Just adding some of my stuff to the place" Kate said taking Gibbs hand and kissed his cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered his phone.

"_Boss, The Director informed me that Black Revenge Gang have been arrested and charged"_ Tony said.

"Wonderful!" Gibbs beamed. "So who was it?" Gibbs asked as he glanced over at Kate with thumbs up.

"_Marietta's son, would ya believe it_" Tony chuckled.

"Takin' over the family business I guess" Gibbs laughed.

"_Yeah. Is Abby still with you? I've been trying her cell but I don't get any answer"_ Tony frowned.

"What is it?" Kate asked as Gibbs hung up and ran back to his house.

"Abby!" he yelled bursting through the front door.

"What Gibbs?" Abby answered entering into the living room. Gibbs sighed with relief and smiled.

"What's going on?" McGee asked walking up behind Abby.

"It's all over. Black Revenge Gang has been arrested" Gibbs explained.

"So no more protective custody? I can go home?" Abby asked waiting for an answer.

"Yep" Gibbs nodded. Abby grinned widely and rushed over to hug Gibbs. "What about you two" she asked taking a step back.

"We talked" Gibbs said smiling over at Kate.

"And I changed my answer to a yes" Kate smiled.

"Yay!" Abby cried moving to hug Kate.

"I told you everything would be fine!" McGee said lightly punching Abby on the arm.

"Yeah, everything will be fine" Kate smiled leaning up and kissed Gibbs.

**- The End - **


End file.
